School of Dragons
thumb|42x42px|left School of Dragons, kurz SoD, ist ein online RPG-Game im Stil von Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht. Es ist gratis, jedoch kostet es Geld ein "Mitglied" zu werden. SoD ermöglicht den Nutzern verschiedene Minispiele zu spielen, ihren persöhnlichen Drachen aufzuziehen und dem Drachen einen Namen zu geben und Berk, die Drachenschule, die Wildnis und sogar die Arktis und noch viele weitere Inseln zu erkunden.Das Spiel wurde von Jumpstart.com entwickelt und ging am 17. Juli 2013 online. Viel Spaß mit dem Spiel. Start Ein normaler Nutzer bekommt am Anfang einen Drachen der vier Drachenarten (Leuchtender Fluch, Schockdrache, Sandgeist, Grollhorn). Dann darf man sich ein Drachenei aussuchen (entweder Tödlicher Nadder, Riesenhafter Albtraum, Gronckel oder Wahnsinniger Zipper). Mitglieder haben vier weitere Arten der Anfangsdrachen zur Auswahl und bekommen auch Ohnezahn und den Tagschatten. Ist man kein Mitglied kann man diese nicht einmal kaufen. Außerdem können Mitglieder noch eins von weiteren drei Dracheneiern wählen (Donnerdrommler, Skrill Flüsternder Tod). Im Laufe des Spiels hat man viele verschiedene Quests zu erledigen. thumb|392px Drachenkauf Man kann jede Drachenart in Form eines Eis kaufen. Die Meisten Dracheneier kosten 750 Edelsteine. Es gibt auch die Möglichkeit eine Überraschungsbox mit jeweils einem Drachenei zu kaufen, diese kostet 200 Edelsteine. Wenn man genug UDT gesammelt hat kann man Gronckel, Nadder, Alptraum und Zipper auch mit Münzen kaufen. Drachen Ein Drache gilt von Level 1 - 4 als 'Baby'; wenn der Drache Level 5 erreicht wird er ein 'Teenager'. Man kann dann auf dem Drachen sitzen & schießen, aber fliegen ist erst ab Level 10 möglich, wenn der Drache als 'Erwachsen' bezeichnet wird. Desweiteren kann man einen Drachen ab Level 20 für Edelsteine Titan machen. Möchte man seinen Drachen wachsen lassen (also von Baby zu Teenager oder Teenager zu Erwachsener) muss man mit ihm in die Brutstätte gehen. Salt und pepper pennen2.JPG|Wahnsinniger Zipper (Copyright by Sabuuuuu aka Sabis6111) Luna.JPG|Riesenhafter Alptraum (Copyright by Sabuuuuu aka Sabis6111) Schnitzel.JPG|Donnertrommler (Copyright by Sabuuuuu aka Sabis6111) Whisper.JPG|Flüsternder Tod (Copyright by Sabuuuuu aka Sabis6111) Gro.JPG|Gronckel (Copyright by Sylveete) Hjkn.JPG|Sturmbrecher (Copyright by Sylveete) Hb.JPG|Glutkessel (Copyright bei Sylveete) Hfa.JPG|Qualmdrache (Copyright by Sylveete) Fwa.JPG|Leuchtender Fluch (Copyright by Sylveete) Sd.JPG|Feuerwurm Königin (Copyright by Sylveete) Unbenannt.JPG|Wechselflügler (Copyright by DaHock aka DH2000) Khj-.JPG|Reißzahn (Copyright by DaHack aka DH2000) Screenshot (5).png|Brüllender Tod (Copyright by DaHack aka DH2000) Flutsegler-0.png|Flutsegler (Copyright by DaHock aka DH2000) U SoD.png|bald erhältlich+Süßer Tod WP 20150917 002.jpg|Tödlicher Nadder (Copyright by celiiiiiiiiiii aka Barian39) Farm Jeder Spieler hat eine Farm auf der er Pflanzen und Tiere züchten kann. Außerdem gibt es eine große Anzahl an Gegenständen die man kaufen und dann dort aufstellen kann. *Produkte **Pflanzliche Produkte Drachenleckerli.png Flachsblumen.png Holunderbeeren.png Karotte.png Kohl.png Kürbis.png Lavendel.png Mais.png Pfefferminze.png Schwarze Bohnen.png Sonnenblume.png Tomaten.png Weißer Kürbis.png|Nur zu Halloween Zahnschmerzpflanze.png Arktis Enzian.png Arktis Mohnblume.png Arktis Weide.png Bärentrauben.png Erdbeere.png Pilz.png Rote Bete.png Speisekürbis.png Trüffel.png **Tierische Produkte Hühnerei.png Kaninchenfell.png Schildkröteneier.png Schwarze Wolle.png Spinnenfaden.png Truthahnfeder.png Weiße Wolle.png Yakmilch.png Elchgeweih.png Lundfeder.png Polarfuchsfell.png Straußenei.png Honig.png *Tiere Hühner.png Schafe.png Yaks.png Schildkröten.png Rennschafe.png|Durch Quest Kaninchen.png|Nur zu Ostern Spinnen.png|Nur zu Halloween Truthahn.png|Nur zu Thankgiving und Weinnachten Bienenbaum.png Lundstange.png Polarfuchs Gehege.png Fischen Wenn dein Drache keine Energie mehr hat musst du ihn füttern. Dazu musst du an einem Angelplatz fischen gehen. *Köder Wattwurmköder.png Kleiner Fisch.png Glühwürmchen-Köder.png *Fische Kleiner Fisch.png Barsch.png Meerforelle.png Hering.png Heilbutt.png Lachs.png Aal.png Blindfisch.png|In Höhle Ozark Höhlenfisch.png|In Höhle Viperfisch.png|In Tiefsee Armflosser.png|In Tiefsee Minispiele *Experimente *Elemente Spiel *Alspiel *Donnerrennen *Flugverein *Feuerball-Wahnsinn *Loki's Maze of Mayhem (zur Finsternacht) *Loki's Maze of Cheer (zu Snoggletog) *Drachen Taktiken *Beschützer des Flügels Minispiele Orte Map 1.png|Neue Karte Map 2.png|Zweiter Teil der neuen Karte Es gibt in SoD verschiedene Orte, an die man teilweise gratis kommt, wohingegen man bei anderen spezielle Erweiterungen kaufen muss damit man zu diesen Orten kann. Frei zugängliche Orte sind: *Schule der Drachen *Das Trainingsgelände *Die Wildnis *Berk *Berk Docks *Der Ausguck *Erkunde das Meer *Titan Island *Rotzbakkes Wachstation *Außenposten Insel (Drachenklippe) *Humpelnder Grunzer Insel *Titan Insel *Unmögliche Insel *Sturmherz *Krallenkrabbler Insel *Neu Berk Nicht auf der Karte verzeichnet: *Flüsternde Tod-Höhlen *Große Halle *Brutplatz *Ställe *Farm *Credits (im Menü aufrufbar) *Versteck Ausguck oben.jpg.bmp|Ausguck von oben Berk Docks oben.jpg.bmp|Berk Docks von oben Berk oben.jpg.bmp|Berk von oben Dragons Edge oben.jpg.bmp|Dragons Edge von Oben Explore the Sea oben.jpg.bmp|Explore the Sea von oben Hobblegrunt Iland oben.jpg.bmp|Hobblegrunt Island von oben Schule oben.jpg.bmp|Schule der Darchen von oben Titan Island oben.jpg.bmp|Titan Island von oben Trainigsgrounds oben.jpg.bmp|Trainingsgelände von oben Wildnis oben.jpg.bmp|Wildnis von oben Orte, die durch käufliche Erweiterungen freigeschalten werden: Icestorm Island (Eissturm Insel) (500 Münzen): *Eissturm Insel *Eishöhlen Icestorm Island oben.jpg.bmp|Icestorm Island von oben Call of the Deathsong (Ruf des Todsingers) (1250 Gems): *Todsinger Insel (Melodie Insel) Battle for the Edge (Kampf um die Klippe) '''(500 Münzen):' *Gletscher Insel *Mudraker Insel *Zipper Insel *Dunkle Klippen *Rüstungsflügler Insel '''Return to Dragon Island (Rückkehr zur Dracheninsel) (1250 Gems):' *Auktions Insel *Helheims Tor *Eruptodon Insel *Drachen Insel Secret of the Leviathan (Geheimnis des Leviathans) (1000 Gems): * Höhlen auf der Unmöglichen Insel Rise of Stormheart (Aufstieg von Sturmherz) (1250 Gems): * Tempest (Schiff von Sturmherzt) * Zippleback Island Wrath of Stormheart (Zorn von Sturmherz) (1250 Gems): * Vanagard The Hidden World (Die Geheime Welt) (1250 Gems): * Geheime Welt Curse of the Hobgobbler (Fluch des Nimmersatts) (1250 Gems): * Neuer Teil der Geheimen Welt Bugs So wie in fast jedem Spiel, gibt es auch in SoD den einen oder anderen Bug. Es gibt auch seit dem Sandgeist einen Schnelligkeits-Bug: Man beschleunigt (hält die Leertaste die ganze Zeit gedrückt), wechselt zum Fluganzug, steigt wieder auf, wartet beim Beschleunigen bis der Drache weit vorne ist und wiederholt das Ganze bis man sehr schnell ist. Es gibt auch diverse Landschafts-Bugs, in denen man an bestimmten Stellen und Winkeln in die Innereien von z.B. Bergen eindringen kann, oder sogar sich unterhalb der Landschaft fortbewegen kann. Hacks Die Hacker hacken, was jedoch strafbar ist. Es gibt Hacker in School of Dragons, die teilweise versuchen, andere Accounts zu hacken, häufiger um 'Gems' oder 'Gold' zu stehlen, die Hauptwährungen des Spiels. Meist werden Drachen in leuchtenden, auffälligen Neonfarben 'gehackt', aber auch Gold and abgrundtiefes Schwarz sind beliebt. Jedoch wird regelmäßig eine Aktion des SoD-Teams durchgeführt, sodass viele Hacker bereits gebannt werden. Dabei werden allerdings auch häufiger ein paar ''unschuldige ''Accounts gelöscht (meist Leute die mit den Hackern befreundet waren und eine gewisse Verbindung hatten), worauf man allerdings in der Lage ist den Support zu schreiben und die Situation zu schildern. Aufpassen.png|Blauer Ohnezahn HACK2.png|Grün leuchtender Sandgeist hack.jpg|Die meisten Hacker haben einen weißen Ohnezahn, aber es tauchen auch öfters andersfarbige Nachtschatten (z.B Gold) auf. hacked.jpg en:School of Dragons ru:School of Dragons Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:School of Dragons